Jörmungandr
Jörmungandr is a son of Loki and a gigantic snake of Nordic myth. He is also known as the World Serpent, and appears in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance A massive snake, Jörmungandr is covered in thick scales. He has a pair of massive fangs in his equally massive mouth, which drips with venom as it slithers along. Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Being a son of the God of Mischief, Jörmungandr has a slight magic to himself. *He can rapidly change the size of his body, allowing him to grow as small as your everyday garter snake (around 2 feet) *However, no matter how long he is, the Midgard Serpent will always be the same weight (6,000 tons). *Jörmungandr has a very venomous aspect to himself, even his breath being vile. *His actual venom, however, is some of the most potent toxins known, being able to even fell gods. The poison does take a little while to take effect, however. But when it does, massive pain and total organ failure follow in quick suite behind. Personality Jörmungandr is a hateful Serpent, despising most life, especially humans. He does not usually want to work with others, seeing it as "being weak" and "distracting" to work in a team. Pre-Clash Biography Jörmungandr is the spawn of Loki and a she-giant, cast down to Earth by Odin himself. Thor fished for the Serpent, almost succeeding in killing the beast before the line was snapped. It is said that Thor and Jörmungandr will clash at Ragnarok, and Thor will kill the Midgard Serpent, only to die from the snake's venom after taking seven steps away. In the Eigth Clash, Jörmungandr appeared in Birmingham, where he almost killed the Dodorex, who was saved by Papyrus' great spaghetti. The snake then went to eat the Giant Claw, and almost ate the Civil Rights Movement in D.C., but Trashy gave him a large dose of Cocaine, which inadvertently saved hundreds of thousands of people, as the snake simply began to flop wildly. The Midgard Serpent then again appeared in Antarctica, siding with his brother, the Fenris Wolf, and worked under Corru after finding its power gave them immense power as well. After Corru's defeat at the hands of Undyn in her first Undying state, the Serpent and his brother went under the radar until the clash's fifth location, Egypt. There, he and Fenris attacked Trashcanhead and Asriel, before an even larger five-headed Serpent named Ouroboros loomed over, killing Fenris. All the while, Trashy fought Jörmungandr, eventual defeating him by stabbing him in the brain. Afterwards, the Trash Knight took one of Jörmungandr's fangs as a trophy. Soon after, Imbiote used he snakes fresh body as its first host, and the body was destroyed after D-1 set off a fusion reactor in Imbiote's hive, wiping it from Egypt completely. But now, something has brought the mighty snake back to life, enraged and ready to eat the world. Notable Actions Relationships Trashy At first, Trashcanhead was an alright person in Jörmungandr's eyes, giving the beast a full eight-pack of beer (although this didn't effect him much, he appreciated the generosity.). But things soon changed as he was drugged by Trash in D.C. , And the two fought in Antarctica as well, during the clash with Corru. By then, the snake had a firey hatred for the man with a trashcan on his head, which ended in his death at the Trashknight's hands. Trivia *Trashy referred to Jörmungandr as "Snake-bro" every time they met/fought. Category:Characters Category:H Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Snakes Category:Norse myth Category:Veteran Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Player Characters Category:Animals Category:Male